


Nicest Girl in Town

by Ashkela



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Waverly Earp, Exhibitionism, F/F, Light BDSM, No there will not be penis involved with the girls, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Public Sex, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, There will be het and gay sex going on around them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: Okay shit tickets, here we go. My first entry into smut for this fandom. Now let me tell you. I can't write pure PWP kinky smut. So since this fic is definitely kinky, we get a bit of plot first. First chapter is background, discussion, negotiation, etc. Second (possibly and third depending on how inspired I end up) will be our kinky outing. Final chapter will be post-outing with a debrief, aftercare, and probably more smut.Active consent, discussion, and negotiation is the way to go when you want to play kinky games, y'all. Honestly, all of those are important in all things, but especially when you're going kinky. I'd rather someone get bored reading that part than someone not bother and end up hurt or traumatized.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Nicest Girl in Town

Really, Nicole should have known she’d end up here after their first make out session was in Nedley’s office. Sure, the door was shut and the sheriff was over at Shorty’s. But it was still in public. Over time, being interrupted became a running joke, especially when it was Wynonna catching them again… and again… and yet again. It never seemed to deter her girlfriend from pulling Nicole into a back room, a shaded corner, behind a light pole. Sure, no one was fooled, but it wasn’t like they were doing anything more than kissing usually.

Until the first time Waverly rides along on patrol with her sheriff’s deputy girlfriend a few weeks after they’ve said goodbye to little Alice. They behave themselves mostly, until it the time comes for lunch. After radioing in to dispatch that she’s going to stay put but will be off the clock for an hour, Nicole barely has time to put the handset back in its holder before things get out of control. They don’t actually get caught – which is good, considering the least of Nicole’s transgressions during that hour include being out of uniform – but the fervor with which Waverly reacts every time they think they hear a car approaching puts certain thoughts in motion in the older woman’s mind. 

“Waves, can I ask you something?” came the question one lazy Sunday morning after an energetic round of barely-awake sex. 

Still slightly out of breath as she snuggled down against her girlfriend’s chest, the most Waverly could answer was a muffled, “Hmm?”

“You ever think about having sex… somewhere else?” There was a beat of silence, then a slightly confused giggle from the smaller woman.

“Nicole, we have had sex in every room of your place, my place, Shorty’s, both of our vehicles, and way too many places at the sheriff’s office for me to show my face there if anyone found out. Where else would we be having this hypothetical ‘somewhere else’ sex? Because I’m not going out to the salt flats with you just because we don’t have access to a beach. I don’t need to try that to know it’s not worth it.” 

“The salt… what? No, Waves, I meant like have you ever thought about having sex in a place made for it? Like a sex club?” Suddenly, this felt like the wrong thing to be asking. She tried again. “I mean, you seem to like the idea of getting caught or someone seeing us and while we really need to not ever get caught having sex in public, there are places where we could do that safely. There’s nothing wrong with being a bit of an exhibitionist, or more than a bit.” Nicole found herself staring up at the ceiling as she tried to explain, blushing to the roots of her hair the longer she spoke.

The silence coming from where her girlfriend was curled against her chest dragged out so long that Nicole almost wondered if Waverly had drifted into a post-orgasm snooze. The fact that they were still in this position was a great relief, as she figured if it was offensive, the younger woman would have sat up to rant at her or leave. “Waves? Baby, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Waverly blurted out. “I’m just thinking. I never thought of myself as well… kinky, you know? I mean, sure, it’s fun knowing we might get caught. But why do you think it’s more than just that?” She finished her statement before sliding away to sit up, wanting to make sure that the movement came across as attentive, not pulling away. “And what do you know about sex clubs anyway, Ms. Haught? Are there dark depths to your sexual psyche that we haven’t yet plumbed?”

“I mean I don’t harbor a secret fetish for latex and lace, but there are things I like that we haven’t tried yet, sure,” the sheriff answered, sitting up and adjusting herself against the headboard so that they could snuggle and still look at each other. “I’m older than you and I’ve been out in the world more. I’m not saying I’m not happy, love. But I just think… look. You were the head cheerleader, right?” Waverly nodded. “Okay and part of being head cheerleader is the fact that not only do you deal with everyone looking at you when you’re cheering is the fact that people looked to you as a leader and they watched you much of the time. And you thrived on it. You were the prom queen, the homecoming queen, both things that are popularity contests generally which again, involve people watching you.”

“But that was because I’m the nicest girl in town! Remember, sash?” She actually looked over toward the closet, where she knew the item resided in a box from school. “I mean, sure it was fun to have people watching me when I cheered. That’s kind of the point.”

“Exactly. And I just wondered if the idea of having people watch and cheer while you have sex…” Nicole broke off abruptly as a full body shiver ran through her girlfriend, causing the brunette to blush and duck her head immediately. “Okay so that seems to answer that question. But just because it turns you on doesn’t mean we have to do it, Waves. I mean it. At your own pace, okay?”

“Just… what other things were you thinking of? Why in a sex club? Where even is there one? Aren’t they illegal? This is a lot, Nicole.” The words emerged in a rush as Waverly tried to process what the rush between her legs meant at the thought of having people see the redhead touch her. “I don’t think I want anyone else touching me; definitely not strangers and isn’t that kind of the point of sex clubs? Like, orgies and whips and chains and stuff like that?”

Nicole reached out and pulled her girlfriend tight against her, running long, nimble fingers through tousled brown hair. “I mean, orgies are more likely to happen at private parties, not so much in the clubs. And the benefit of the club is a list of rules that you have to read and sign every time you go in there. There are people walking around whose entire job is to watch for people pushing boundaries or breaking rules and to remove them. So if you don’t want anyone to touch you but me, no one will. I’m not going there looking to touch anyone but you either.” 

She decided to leave out mentions of past interactions she’d had at the club she was thinking of. Best to see how things go before jumping ahead. And more importantly, whatever fun she’d had with the couple she was thinking of was more than enough that it need not happen again unless it was something Waverly was definitely into. If it came up, if they were there, she’d see what Waverly wanted. 

Shaking her head to dispel those thoughts, the redhead continued. “I don’t know about whips and chains, but I like a bit of bondage from time to time. I’ve never been one for real pain given or received, but it can be fun if you’re into it.” She glanced down at her own body, where more than a few marks bloomed in various places that were naturally covered by her uniform. “And I already know you like it when I…” Strong fingers fisted at the base of the smaller woman’s neck, pulling the hair taut against her head without the pain being acute. The not-so-soft cry that emerged from Waverly’s mouth made all sorts of fun happy receptors fire in Nicole’s brain. She released her grip and continued.

“But I told you before we were even together, Waves. I’d never ask you to be someone you’re not. If none of this stuff turns you on or you just don’t want to go – now or ever – then that’s FINE. None of those things are things I need in my life to be happy. I need YOU in my life to be happy, baby.” Unexpected tears welled up suddenly as her words began to speed up. “I brought it up once, to an ex. She accused me of trying to pimp her out. It didn’t end well, to say the least. So yeah, there are things we haven’t done, but please know that I’m anything but unsatisfied with our sex life, Waves.”

It had all come out in a rush at the end and suddenly, Nicole regretted letting this intrude on their lazy Sunday. She felt herself becoming unwontedly tense as she began to fret. Before she could speak up and take it all back, she felt small, gentle hands pulling hers from around Waverly and brought to the younger woman’s lips. “Breathe, Nicole. I’m not running. It’s new, but none of that sounds too scary. I don’t… I don’t know about the club. Not that I’m not interested, but I have questions. And there needs to be a plan, because I’m-“

“… a planner, yes, baby, I know.” The relief was palpable as they both took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t have it any other way for this anyway. I know what it looks like in there and what you might see. It probably won’t be as extreme as you’re expecting it to be, unless we end up hanging out in the fungeon all night. Even then, we can always leave if you don’t want to see something or don’t want to be watched anymore. I don’t spend a lot of time watching at the club because there are far more men than women in places like this and well, penis doesn’t do it for me. Though sometimes there’s a shibari demonstration I want to watch or something.”

“Wait, did you say ‘fungeon’? Like as in a dungeon but it’s fun?” At a nod, Waverly giggled. “Okay, that makes sense. And shibari? That’s… I know that’s Japanese, but that’s not one of my languages, so what does that mean?”

“Shibari literally means to tie, and in the context I’m using it, it’s rope bondage. It’s not actually the right word for it, but it’s what is used most of the time. This isn’t about tying someone just to hold them in place, but making the ropes themselves be a decoration, or just elaborate knot work. You can even suspend someone of pretty much any size with them if you know what you’re doing.” Cocking a brow, Nicole smirked as she lifted her girlfriend slightly, settling the smaller woman in front of her and moving her hands as she explained, lowering her voice to husk it into one delicate ear. “Imagine it, baby. Soft rope winding around your stomach, up between your breasts…” She couldn’t help but give a squeeze to them as her hands slid up Waverly’s front. “… over your shoulders, around your back, forcing you into perfect posture as-“

“Excuse me, I have PERFECT posture,” came the interruption, mostly as a stopgap measure because Waverly Earp was being reminded of something quite explicitly as her girlfriend continued to speak. Just how much she loved that sexy voice telling her all kinds of things that were about to happen to her. “I wouldn’t be opposed to trying that, I think. But not in public the first time at least? But I like having you tell me about the things that might happen there.” Another full body shudder set off one in the strong body holding her as well. “What else?”

Nicole was still trying to settle her nerves from that unexpected shiver. “Well, there’s porn playing on screens in the whole place. You don’t really notice it eventually because you can’t hear any of it because the house music is pretty loud, kinda like Pussy Willows. There’s a kind of game room that has a pool table, a Foosball table, a couple of leather couches, and two stripper poles in it. No one gets paid to dance, but you can get up and dance if you want to. You can’t charge money for it, but if someone decides to give a person dancing money, they get to keep it. There’s a dance floor for het couples and single women, a different floor for just men that I haven’t been to obviously so I don’t know what’s up there. There’s lots of rooms with different bed set ups, too.” Her mind wandered to one of the rooms specifically, remembering a particularly entertaining visit to the coffin room with her friends. “There’s a coffin, bunk beds, a mausoleum kinda thing that really is just a giant slab of granite and why anyone would wanna fuck on that, I don’t know. One room the whole floor is a giant bed with huge throw pillows that are half the size of this bed. That one has a window in the door, so even if you close it for privacy, people are going to watch. It usually has four or five people going at it in there.”

“Nicole, how many times have you been to this place?” Waverly asked, twisting slightly in her lover’s arms so she could make eye contact. “I don’t mean like… I don’t care that you’ve been. You just seem to know it really well, you know?”

“I actually have done some time as a DM there, back when I was at the Academy,” the redhead answered. “It guaranteed me free entry whenever I wanted to go, but more importantly, it showed anyone I saw there while working that I not only knew the rules, I followed them and enforced them. That way when my turn was over and I took my armband off, they knew I was safe to play with, even if we hadn’t done anything before.” She glanced down. “Oh, sorry. DM is dungeon master. Anyone actually serving as such wears a bright red armband on their upper sleeve so that anyone looking around can see you and call you over. It’s the DM’s job to make sure that everyone is following all the rules at all times. They have bouncers who just hang by the front door to keep randoms from wandering in and to enforce throwing people out if necessary, but really, to be a DM, you need to be part of the life so that you know what’s something that needs to end right away or if it’s just a pairing going more extreme than what might be happening next to them. Though there are some things you just aren’t allowed to do for safety sake.”

“Wow, so I’m not just going with someone who knows the layout. You’re like important there and stuff. I don’t want to embarrass you in front of your friends, Nicole. I… I like the idea, but what if I do something wrong? I don’t want you to get kicked out of a place you like. Plus a bouncer could just throw me across the street! What would that do for my nicest girl reputation?” And off Waverly went into a ramble, debating the pros and cons to herself as her girlfriend held her and watched, amusement growing as each worry seemed to feed back on itself and become more and more ridiculous, until a gentle laugh distracted the smaller woman from her worries. “What?”

“Waves, baby, I’ve been there before, sure. But it’s not like Shorty’s or something. There are faces that know me and that I might know, but I wasn’t kidding about it being mostly men who go in there. They literally charge three times as much to single men to try to keep the ratio down, but still. This isn’t somewhere I made friends or dated people that I met there. I either came in with… not alone, or I went in and had a one off session with a Domme or sub depending on the day. And you wouldn’t break any of the rules by accident. Even the no touching rule isn’t going to get you thrown out if you bump into someone. There’s always enough space to move along without accidentally touching if a session is going on. Though I’ll warn you, it’s a dry club. No intoxicants allowed and if you’re not sober when you show up, they won’t let you in. So if you think you’ll need liquid courage to do this, it would have to wait.”

“I… I want to go. I don’t know if I’ll want to do anything, but can we just look? Are there like, pictures online or something I can see?” Suddenly, Waverly had a mental image of her own picture being taken and someone from Purgatory seeing it on a website later. She sat forward, Nicole’s arms dropping to her sides. “Wait, no one is going to take MY picture, right?”

“No, babe. No photography allowed. We can’t even take our phones past the coat check. The only times pictures get taken is when there’s a demonstration going on in a daytime setting and even then, either no one is naked, or only the model is if it’s necessary for the demo. I promise, no pictures.” A deep sigh relaxed small against tall, with strong arms wrapping the young woman close. “And of course we can just look, Waves. Even if we look and you want to do something and then you change your mind, you can always, ALWAYS change your mind. The club uses the traffic light system. Green for good to go, yellow for slow down, red for stop. There’s more, but it won’t apply to us so for now, you just need to know that. If we get more advanced, we’ll talk about the other stuff down the line.”

The women settled contentedly against each other and began a conversation that would last for much of the day, hashing out what things they thought they might do, what they definitely did not want to do, and what things were possibilities, but not for sure. More than once, a suggestion resulted in a more hands-on explanation, which led to further distraction and orgasms in several rooms of Nicole’s home. But at last, as the sun went down and they finished up a post-orgasmic shower, they were pretty sure they knew what they were in for. 

Now, to make sure they made it into the city without Wynonna knowing where they were going.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have any clues/votes as to who Nicole is thinking of? I'm still not sure if they'll make an appearance, but I'll update the tags and character/show lists if they do.
> 
> Also that Wynonna line at the end was a joke. She will not be appearing in this story.


End file.
